La Lechuza
Dark Red |mane = Black with Grey stripes |coat = Green |cutie mark = Unknown |talents = Potions, brews, spells and other forms of dark magic; Shapeshifting; other disabling attacks. |twitter = MLP_Lechuza |timezone = CST (Central Time -- USA -- GMT) |headercolor = #00AF0B |headerfontcolor = #000000}} Le Lechuza is a unicorn mare originally from Marexico, and lived in Las Pegasus for some time. She currently lives in a secluded shack in a forest near Neighagra Falls, after having been ran out of Ponyville. The location of her shack however, is only known by a few. Her powers are based of an old Mexican legend of a shape-shifting witch that describes her of somewhat of a strange mix between a vampire and a traditional witch. She sometimes takes the form of a large owl, and likes to confuse and frighten its would-be prey. 'Personality' Just like the legend describes, she likes to watch her prey endlessly looking for the moment to strike. She is a cocky witch who likes to yell abusive insults at its victims before preying on them. She can also make strange noises like whistling or sounding like a crying foal in order to further confuse its prey. Unlike other villains, she is very patient and likes to wait until the perfect moment to strike. She is extremely powerful, and seemingly immortal. Little is known about this strange pony, and some say she is thousands of years old. 'Other Forms' Lechuza has many different forms and alter-egos, they are as follows: Witch As a witch she can make potions and other brews. She is very knowledgeable in dark magic, and is thus very dangerous. She carries a few enchanted items with her at all times... just in case. Owl Lechuza can turn into owl form at night. Once the sun is set, she can change into owl form at will. The owl form is very large, almost as tall as a pony. She uses this form to spy on her victims, most of which assume she is just another owl. She can still talk in owl form, but usually doesn't in order to further hide her true intentions. "Laura" "Laura" is Lechuza's pony alter-ego. During the day, she masquerades around Ponyville pretending to be just another ordinary citizen and building trust with her peers. She also uses this alter-ego to further spy on her prey. "Leche" If ponies do spot her as she watches during the night in her owl form, she uses the form as another harmless alter ego to convince ponies that she is just another ordinary barn owl. Sometimes "Laura" will state that "Leche" is her pet to avoid suspicion. 'Special Powers' Dark Magic She uses a wide range of spells, incantations, brews, and other forms of witchcraft. Their effects are usually very obvious. She can use these powers both day and night. Shape Shifting Just like the legend, Lechuza can change forms between her owl form and her pony form at will. Also, these are the only two forms she has. She can only use this power at night. Storm Summoning Also like the legend, Lechuza can quickly summon storms. She can manipulate weather and cause strange storm patterns. She can only use this power at night. Owl Screech Lechuza can also make loud owl screeches. These screeches are high-pitched and deeply hurts the ears. Furthermore, the screeches can make whomever hears them go temporarily, or sometimes permanently deaf. She can only use this power at night. 'Known Weaknesses' This is only a list of her known weaknesses. More will be listed as they are revealed during the Roleplay. Daylight Her powers are greatly limited during the daylight. 'Creator's Notes' *As I've stated, this character is based off an old Mexican tale, and I heard (and was terrified of) as a child. *In the legend, and owl screech from a Lechuza was an omen for a soon-coming, and inevitable death. I modified this for the roleplay. Category:OCs Category:Unicorns Category:Mares Category:Villains Category:Inactive Characters